Ashachu
by LordCanine
Summary: Ash gets injured protecting pikachu from team Rocket. He ends up at the hospital and lies oon his death bed. Can he be saved and will pikachu finally be able to tell him how she feels? Or will he die setting off a chain reaction of deaths, unbalancing the universe?
1. Saving Ash

**Asachu**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 1: Saving Ash**

* * *

Chapter 1: Saving Ash!

"Please don't die Ash", Misty pleads.

**(FlashBack)**

Everyone was gathered for the reunion. Ash was introducing his old friends and new friends to each other. Iris, Dawn, May, and Misty seemed to be getting along perfectly. Mostly because they werw talking about how Ash is such a kid. This was to the displeasure of Ash, as he tried to argue that he was not a kid. Brock, Max, Tracey, and Cilan were all chatting about pokemon and their achievements. The pokemon of all the trainers were having fun chasing each other around, playing tag. Pikachu would ocassionally stop a lot, mostly to stare at Ash.

Meanwhile, in the trees, team rocket was plotting. Their boss still wanted Ash's pikachu. He said that it was extremely strong for a pikachu, even stronger than most raichus. If it evolves, it'll be sven stronger. He' ll have the strongest raichu in history. He told them to come back with pikachu or don't come back at all. So, their job was to get pikachu, get away, and then force it to evolve with a thunderstone. Afterwards, they'd hand it over to their boss.

"Once we get pikachu and make it evolve, we'll be rich", James whispers.

"I can already se it", Jessie states.

"Hush", Meowthw whispers,"Let's move".

"Right", the other two agree.

Pikachu and the rest of the pokemon run over to Ash and everyone else for lunch. As they near their trainers, a net is launched from a tree and snags pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouts.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu calls out.

"To protect the world from devastation", Jessie chants.

"To extend our reaches across the nations", James chants.

"To spread the faith of truth and love".

"To extend our reaches to the stars above".

"Not them again", Ash sighs.

"Jessie".

"James".

"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light".

"So surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight".

"Meowthw that's right", Meowthw states.

"Team Rocket", Misty growls.

"Give back pikachu", Ash orders.

"Sorry, we can't do that", Jessie tells him.

"Yeah, the boss really wants your pikachu", Meowthw says.

"Pikachu Thuderbolt!" Ash shouts.

"Pika..." Pikachu starts.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", Meowthw tells Ash.

"And why not?" Ash asks him.

"Because we have this", James says as he pulls out a thunderstone, "one electric shock and your pikachu will be forced to evolve into a raichu".

"Pikachu stop!" Ash shouts.

"Pika-pi?" Pikachu asks.

" Charizard I choose you", Ash calls out.

Charizard flies in from the sky and immediately shoots a flame thrower at Meowthw. Meowthw dogdes it, but bumpes into James in the process. This causes him to drop the thunderstone.

"Now Pikachu!" Ash shouts.

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu shouts.

"The net is electric proof, that won't work", Meowtyhw states.

"But are you?" Ash asks him.

At the same time lightening shoots out of the net and hits Meowthw, Jessie, and James. The attack came from Pikachu's tail slightly touching Meowthw. Team Rocket falls from the tree and Charizard grabs the net pikachu is in. He drops it and pikachu by Ash. ash immediately opens the net to let pikachu out.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu cheers.

"Glad to have you back buddy", Ash says.

"This isn't over yet", Brock tells them, "Look!"

Everyone looks up to see team rocket in their meowthw balloon. Meowthw is holding a cannon, aimed at pikachu. Thay all presumed it to be a net cannon and Ash pushes pikachu out of the way, as the cannon is fired. What they didn't know was that it was actually loaded with the thunderstone. If it had hit pikachu, it would have forced it to evolve. But it hits Ash instead. So, it passes straight through her chest, leaving a gapping hole in his chest.

"ASH!" Iris screams.

"Pipulp, BUBBLEBEAM!" Dawn yells.

"Onx, IRON TAIL" Brock oreders.

"Toadale, WATERGUN" Misty shouts angrily with taers in her eyes.

**"Rrrrrrraaaaaaaaaggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!" **Charizard roars as he shoots a flamethrower at team rocket.

**"Pika!"** Pikachu shouts as it uses lightening bolt.

Team Rocket scream as all attacks hit them dead on. Fire and lightening combined, creating a very powerful attack. As well as the water attacks. All attacks hit Team Rocket head on. They are launched very far away.

"Looks like we're blasting off again", Meowthw says with a sigh.

"Yeah, but I think we killed a twerp", James states with a hollow voice.

Jessie just remains silent with cold, unmoving, dead eyes. Neithwe her or Jmaes are killers. They would never kill, even if their job demanded it or their boss or them to directly himself, they'd never kill. Even Meowthw wouldn't kill without a reason. (Only in self-defense.)

**(FlashBack ends)**

As soon as Team Rocket was gone, Max called an ambulance. Iris, May, and Cilam were by Ash try to stop the bleeding. Pikachu was crying over Ash's body with Misty and Dwan. May was crying into Brock's chest, while Brock looked away from Ash. Tears fell from all of their eyes, including all of the pokemon. Ash was special to all of them, in some way, shape, or form. But the tears didn't heal him, not this time.

The ambulance arrived arrived minutes later and took everyone to the nearest hospital/pokemon center. When they gaot there, Ash was rushed into an emergency room immediately. His mom, professor Oak, and Gary **(yes even Gary)** were there wiating for them. Max had called and emfored them of what had happened to Ash. Then, officer Jenny came over to them, asking for details. They gladly gave her all the details on what happened and explained why it happened. Team Rocket was mow on a wanted list. Now their just waiting for news on Ash's condition.

As soon as Ash's doctor stepped into the room, he was jumped by everyone. Question after question was poured on him. He motions for everyone to be quiet and settle down. He then motions for them to follow him into a seperate room. They room him into a roon three doors down from the waiting room. He closes the door and turns towards them. They all have a worried look on thier faces."_Looks like I'm only going to make it worse_" he thinks to himself. With a sigh, he begins to tell them Ash's current condition.

"Is my son alright?" Ash's mom asks worriedly, interrupting him.

"Mrs. Ketchum, your son has lost a lot of blood. He's going to need a blood transplant or he'll die", the doctor tells them.

"I'm alright with that", she states.

"I don't think your son will be though".

"Why is that?" Misty asks.

"Because we'll need almost 99% of someone elses blood, which means that person will die".

Everyone gasps and almoast loase hope, but Brock steps forward.

"What if wall gave him some of our blood?" he asks.

"Your friend wold die before all of the transfusions were made", he tells them, "Besides even if that could work, I doubt all of you match his blood type (_even if it is O type_)".

Everyones' eyes become dar and swell up with tears. The doctor leaves the room to give them some time to mouron over Ash, before saying goodbye. Once he's gone, everyone breaks down and cries, and I mean everyone, so yes even Gary. Gary falls to his knees and tears run down his cheeks. He stares straight ahead with simi-lifeless eyes. Professor Oak hugs Ash's mom to his chest as she cries. He cries along with her with his head hanging down. Cilam holds his arm to his eyes as tears run down his face. Iris falls on her ass and openly sobs out loud. Dawn and May follow right behind her. Brock's eyes open for the first time from shock and he cries just like Cilam. Misty falls on her ass, legs spread out, and tears pourind down her face like a rain storm with dead eyes.

The one who reacts the most is pikachu. Pikachu freezes in place and it's eyes become lifeless. The color drains from its' fur and tears began to fill its' eyes. The tears run down run down its' face like a river tirning into a waterfall. Then, lightening begins to spark around Pikachu. Pikachu begans to feel anger and sad. Anger because Team Rocket killed Ash and at itself because will die because he saved it from evolving. Sad because Ash was going to die. Its' very first best friend was going to die, the first human she ever trusted was going to die and it was all her fault, yet she could do nothing about it. Sobs break free from pikachu and everyone turns to stare at her. She cries openly and loudly. Suddenly, pikachu clenches her jaw tightly together.

"Pikachu?" Misty ask with a hollow voice.

"Pikapi will not die", Pikachu sobs.

Everyone understood because they were at their lowest piont right now.

"Pikachu?" May asks.

"Pikapi will not die!" Pikachu shouts/sobs.

Pikachu rushes out of the room and down the hall. Everyone quickly follows right behind pikachu. Pikach skids to a halt in front of Ash's room, 72B. She uses iron tail to break the door down. Misty and everyone stops right behind pikachu and freezes. In the room stands Arceus, MewTwo, Mew, Lugia (outside the window), Lucario, Cellabee, shamis, and Latias.

"What are you doing here?" May asks.

"We came here to Ash", Mew replies telepaticly.

"Huh,why?" Iris ask.

"Because Ash has helped us all out before, when he could have died", MewTwo replies.

"You'll save pikapi?" Pikachu asks.

"Yes we will Pikachu, but we'll need your help", Shamis tels them telepatheticly.

"Pika?" Pikachu asks. (Everyone was starting to gain hope, so they couldn't understand pikachu anymore.)

"Wait, why pikachu?" Dawn asks.

"Because what we intend to try would kill any human, but as pokemon we have a better chance to survive", MewTwo explains.

"And that is?" Iris asks.

"If pikachu agrees..."

"Pika!"

"Since pikachu has agreed, we're going to almost evolve pikachu".

"Almost?" Brock asks.

"We will use the energy from the evolution to stabilize Ash. Then, pour our energy, charizard's as he has agreed to help, and pikachu's into Ash's boby".

"Will that save Ash?" Ash's mother asks them.

"Yes", Mew replies.

"Pika!" Pikachu orders.

"Okay, then let's begin", Latias says.

A thunderstone appears in MewTwo's hand **(the one from earlier)**. He tosses it to pikachu and she catches it. It doesn't react immediately to her touch. Mew and MewTwo are using their powers to block it.

Pikachu runs towards Ash and hops onto the bed. She crawls on top of his chest and starts to spark with electricity. Pikachu starts to glow and a white light flows from pikachu and envopes ASh. At the same time the other pokemon flood Ash with their energy and Charizard's energy. Ash begans to glow brighter and brighter. Soon the light becomes to bright for everyone to look through and they all close their eyes. "_Ash_" Misty mentally pleads. Unknowingly giving Ash half ofher own energy by doind so.

**-(Ash's Thoughts)-**

"_Pikachu? Misty?_" Ash thinks when he feel the electricity flow into him. When even more energy flows into him, he's at a lost for words. He doesn't know how, but he can tell who's energy it is that's flowing into him. "_It feels...warm_", he thinks

**-(end)-**

"It feels warm", everyone hears Ash mumble.

All heads shoot up and stare at him. The light starts to die down and eyeryone can see Ash clearly. His skin has all his color back and looks prefectly fine. The only thing differnt about him is his aura. It felt different from befrore,like something new was added to it. Ti was still caring and calm, but it now holds a sense of power. Ash's eyes open slowly, like he's waking him from a nap. He looks around the room and sees evryone surruonding his bed, including the pokemon. Only the opkemon, except pikachu, back up to give him some air.

"Het everyone", he says innocently, "What's going on?"

* * *

**And that's chapter one, hope you enjot it. Please review.**


	2. Confession

**Asachu**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

**LordCanine: Ash!**

**Ash: What?**

**LordCanine: What abilities do you want from your fiends?**

**Ash: All of them, especially Pikachu's!**

**LordCanine: Okay I get it! You don't have to shout!**

**Ash(blushes embrassed): Sorry**

**LordCanine(sigh): It's alright...now why do you want all their abilities**

**Aah: Isn't it obvious? They're my friends, their abilities are awesome, and they saved my life.**

**LordCanine: So it's basically from graditude?**

**Ash: It's so much more than that! Well for one of them it is**

**LordCanine(smiling like the devil); Oh! Who is it?**

**Ash(blushing): ...**

**LordCanine: Lugia?**

**ASh: ...**

**LordCanine: No? Then how about Latias?**

**Ash: ...**

**LordCanine: Hmmmm...Shamish?**

**Ash:...**

**LordCanine: Hmmmmmm your will is strong young grasshopper (bows) but it's over**

**Ash: What?**

**LordCanine: It's Pikachu ain't it?**

**Ash(bushing red than a tomato): ...**

**LordCanine: Ha! I knew it!**

**Ash(still blushing): Shut up!**

**LordCanine(laughing): On to the story! And wish Ash goodluck everyboby!**

**Ash: SHUT UP! Please don't listen to him?!**

**LordCanine: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahaha!**

**Chapter 2: Confession**

* * *

Chapter 2: Confession

"ASH!" Every one exclaims in union.

Pikachu, Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris all jump on Ash. Ash's mother stands over them crying, too shocked to move, but happy as hell. Plus, there was no more room for her to jump her son. All the guys smile brightly at Ash. Brock's eyes are closed again, now. Meanwhile, Ash is confused as to what the hell is going on. He really has no idea why their all acting the way they are. "_The last thing I remember is that cannon team rocket had being aimed at Piakachu. Then, I pushed Pikachu out of the way. Next... I felt paim. Then,...nothing_", Ash thinks trying to remember what happened to him that has everyone so worried about him.

"Ummmm...everyone?" Ash, asks, "What's going on?"

Before they can answer, the memories from earlyier came rushing back to him. Ash eyes go wide from shock. Tears begin to fill his eyes and run down his cheek. He tears himself out of their grip, surprising him. He rip open the hospital shirt he had on him. He expected to see a hole in his chest. Ash remembered the pain and...what came after it. He had looked down after he feel to his knees. His memories showed that he had a hole in his chest caused by a thunderstone lying right behind him. Ash was surprised when he didn't see a hole in the middle of his chest. He releases a sigh, he didn't realize he had been holding.

"H-how?" Ash asks dumbly.

"Mewtwo, Mew, Latias, Shamin, Lucario, Lugia, Arceus, and Cellabee saved you. Thay used their energy fused with Pikachu's and Charizard's to save you", Misty tells him still teary eyed.

Ash looks up at all the said pokemon. His stare is blank. He's at a lost for words. There was noyhing he could say that would truly express how grateful he was to them all. More tears run down his face, only this time from the sheer amount of joy running through his entire body.

"We understand Ash", Mewtwo says seeing the way Ash was acting.

Ash smiles at them and nods. He wipes the tears off his face and turns back to his mother, friends, and Pikachu. All of them have tears of joy running down their faces. Ash's mother smiles the brightest smile ever at Ash. And Pikachu had the most happiest look on her face. "_Pikapi is okay_", she thinks. Pikachu starts to sway back and forth. She falls forward and Ash catches her. Befrors he can panick, Mew steps in.

"Don't worry Ash, she's just tired", Mew tells him.

"Oh...okay", Ash replies, not even realizing Mew said she, but everyone else did. They just choose not to say anything about it.

(Break)

It took a lot of convencing and argueing, but eventuall, Ash was let out of the hospital. He was perfectly fine, well except for some changes to his body that have yet to make their appearance on the surface. The doctors tough didn't believe he was fine all os the sudden. So, he was only let go as long as he promised to take the medicine yhey gave him. Of course Ash had no plans on taking the medicine, he just agreed so they'd let him go. Now, it was just him and Pikachu sitting in an open field in the Univa region. Everyone else, reluctantly, had to to leave. Business calls and they missed a lot of time working. Espically, Professor Oak, Misty, May, Dawn, and Brork. After all one was a pokemon scientist and the rest were gym leaders. So, they had left these two alone. Also, Ash now knows he can comunicate with Pikachu, Lugia told him so. He can also comunicate with any and every other pokemon alive or dead.

"Pikachu?" Ash asks.

"Yews Pikapi?" Pikachu replies.

"How come you never gave me any signs ar indication that you're a girl not a boy?" (he also learned that but for Misty and Pikachu, but Pikachu didn't actually say anything and...he forgot Misty told him).

"You know?!"

"Yaeh, I know", Ash answers bluntly, "I think it'e because of your blood or energy, rather, that's flowing inside me". (That had something to do with it as well)

"Oh...I didn't know how to without..."

"Without what?"

"..."

"Pikachu?"

"..."

"Pikachu, what's wrong?"

"Ash...Pika-pi..."

"Come on tell me Pikachu. You know you can tell me anything".

"No I cant, I just...can't".

Tears run down Pikachu's fsce as she looks away from Ash. Ash reaches out to touch her and try to comfort her. Pikachu pulls away from his touch for the first time in their lives. "_Pikachu_", Ash thinks, "_What's going on? What's wrong with you?_" She seemed to hear his thought because she started shaking her head as if trying to say she wasn't going to answer him. Then, Ash remembere he has physic abilities now, granted he has no idea how to use them and they just activated, literally they just came on now. "_Sorry_", Ash whispers into Pikachu's mind. "_For what?_" Pikachu asks him. "_For what I'm about to do_". "_What are you..._" Pikachu stops thinking as Ash dives into her mind.. "_Ash no! Please stop!_" Ash didn't stop, he kept going on. "_Please...stop...Ash. If...you...don't...we...can't...be...friends anymore. ...I won't...stay...with you_". Ash stops immediately and thinks about what Pikachu said. He decides in three seconds that no matter what Pikachu is hiding, he won't lose his best friend just to find out. But his powers had other plans. They all start to go haywire and he had no control over any of them. After all, he did just start using only one of them and he doesn't even know how he did that.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ash screams.

"Pikapi, Ash what's wrong?" Pikachu asks/shouts.

"I...c-can't...c-control...m-m-my...p-p-p-p-powers!"

Electricity starts to spark all around his body. Then, fire spins around him parallel to the electricity. Both were going in a diagonal pattern around his body. Then, pink energy was shooting out of him, floating above his body. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open in a silent scream. Suddenly, his body became intangable because of Latias's powers. You could tell he was there because of his other powers still circling his body. Thay had stayed visible to the naked ye.

"Ash! Pikapi!" Pikachu shouts.

"P-pikachu!" Ash struggles to say, he sutters/ half yells it.

Pikachu jumps on Ash, absorbing all of the out of control electricity. The fire burned her fur and the physic energy shield kept trying to force her off of Ash. Then, energy balls start to explode from Ash's body. Two out of every group of energy balls would hit Pikachu. One would be green, the other would be blue. Pikachu was in enmense pain, but she was enduring it for Ash.

"Ash...Pikapi...p-please...you have to...gain...c-control", Pikachu manages to say through the pain.

"I-I'm...t-t-trying", Ash manages to say through his own pain.

"_I...h-have...to d-do...s-s-something_", Pikachu thinks_._

"Ash", Pikachu whispers fearfully, "I-I-I...I lo...lov...love...y-you. I love you!"

The shock from hearing Pikachu confess her love for him took Ash's mind off the pain he was in. "_Pikachu_", Ash thinks lovingly. He closes his eyes and begins to take slow and even breaths. As he does this, his powers begin to get in check. He becomes visible again and his physic shield disappears. Then, the energy blast cut off. Pikachu falls bock on her back and rolls off Ash. She rolls over once more and lays on her stomach. As the rest of Ash's electricity dies down, no pikachu didn't absorb it all, they both sit up. Ash was holding his head, rubbing it and groaning. Then, he looks at Pikachu, shock written all across his face.

"Pikachu...I...", he starts, but doesn't finish..

Before he can finish, Pikachu hops to her feet and runs away. Shocked that she did this, Ash doesn't immediately chase after her. His shock only lasts a few seconds, then he's up and chasing after her. Pikachu uns into a nearby forest, Ash is just a couple of paces behind her. In the forest Pikachu hides behind a small raock, It was large enu=ough to hide her completely. The only promblem is that she gets attacked by a wild rattattat. Being injuried Pikachu couldn't defend herself.

"Pikapi!" She calls out on instinct despite not wanting to.

"The rattattat jumps at her and attempts to use bite on her. It never reaches Her.

"Thunder Bolt!" Ash calls out on instinct.

Ash had his hands out stretch, trying to rach Pikachu and grab her. Since, the rattattat was in the range of his hands, he was hit. The sky darkens and lightening cames down from the sky with a thunderclap. The lightening strikes Ash, flowing throughout his entire body and gathering in his hands. Ash quickly aims his hands only at the rattattat. Just asit had leaped for Pikachu, his attack hits it full force. The attack left the rattattat paralyzed and out cold. Once he was taken care of, Ash turns to pikachu. Who was trying to get up and run way again. Ash sees this and concentrates on Pikachu being pulled to him. His physic powers left Pikachu off the ground and towards Ash. He holds Pikachu close to his chest when she reaches him. Pikachu instantly struggles to get away from him, but he won't let go. She stops realizing it was futaile and crys into his chest.

"Sssshhh", Ash whispers soothingly, rubbing her back, "It's alright".

"P-please...d-don't ...h-h-hate...m-m-m-meeeeeee!" Pikachu sobs.

"I don't hate you Pikachu. I could never hate you and I never will".

"B-but..."

"But what?"

"I told you I loved you. I thought you'd be disgusted with me and leave me or hate me".

"I don't hate you Pikachu and I'll never ever leave you".

"Really?"

"Yes".

Pikachu snuggles into Ash's chest even more and her sobs slowly start to stop".

"Pikapi?" Pikachu asks.

"Yes?" Ash replies.

"Do you love me?"

"...Yes...yes I do".

"Say it...please?"

"I love you Pikachu with all my heart and soul".

New tears start up and Pikachu leaps at Ash. Her lips crash into his. Ash's eyes widen in surprise not expecting that. But he quickly gets over it. Closing his eyes, he kisses Pikachu back pationiately. In the background the sunset at they stand in the clearing the were in earlier. Ash's powers sub-consciously transported them there). "_I love you Ash/ Pikachu_", they think toegether.

* * *

**And that's chapter two, hope you enjot it. Please review.**


End file.
